A conventional wiring fixture has a base unit, which is to be mounted on the ceiling or a wall, and a functional unit to be removably attached to the base unit. The base unit is mechanically and electrically connected to the functional unit. The base unit has a terminal block and a receptacle. The terminal block contains a terminal section for connecting a power line and a data transmission line that are led through a hole in the ceiling or a wall. The terminal block is fixed to a predetermined section of the base unit. On the other hand, the functional unit, on which a surveillance camera is mounted, has a plug to be met with the receptacle of the base unit when the two units have mechanical connection (see patent document 1, for example).
According to the aforementioned wiring fixture, after connecting each of the power line and the data transmission line led through a hole in the ceiling or a wall to the terminal block of the base unit and fixing the base unit to the ceiling or the wall, the functional unit is attached to the base unit. On completion of the mechanical connection of the two units, the receptacle of the base unit connects with the plug of the functional unit, which establishes electrical connections between the two units.
Such a conventional wiring fixture, however, has an inconvenience when a need for changing layout arises. For example, if the wiring fixture has to be moved from a current position on the ceiling to somewhere on the ceiling, the conventional structure allows connection work between the lines and the terminal section of the base unit to be done only at above the base unit, due to a fixed structure of the terminal block having the terminal section. Therefore, the connection sometimes needs an additional hole-drilling work in the ceiling for leading out the power line and the data transmission line from the rear side of the ceiling. Furthermore, when there is not enough space in the rear side of the ceiling that corresponds to a newly fixed position of the wiring fixture, workers often have difficulty in handling the lines in the limited space.
patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-12337